


Dear Theodosia (What to Say to You)

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Hatredverse and Other Things [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (s), Alternate Multiverse - Hatredverse (Undertale), Babies, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Newborn Children, Trans Character, generally just family shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: It was the day Flannel's newest baby sibling was meant to come home. Even though he had to wrangle his several other siblings, he couldn't help but be a little excited. If he ignored the exhaustion, that is.
Relationships: Flannel & Arsenic, Flannel & Bliss, Flannel & Chiffon, Flannel & His Siblings, Flannel & Misery, Flannel & Plume
Series: Hatredverse and Other Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108457
Kudos: 5





	Dear Theodosia (What to Say to You)

**Author's Note:**

> wc back to More Hatredverse, and More Characters You Dont Know And Dont Care About (Shipkid Edition)  
> i need not give name list because theres no alt versions of these characters in regular utmv for them to relate back to
> 
> anyway enjoy some family fluff

Flannel kept a firm grasp on the squirming six year old in his lap, frowning as Bliss and Misery tore by again. Already he could hear the sounds of one of the twins getting tackled to the floor, the other cackling in glee, before they were shoved off and the chase began again. It was why he held Chiffon in his lap, to keep the (currently) youngest of their family from joining in and getting hurt from the twins roughhousing. At least Arsenic was nice enough to simply stay seated next to him on the couch. That was why she was his favorite.

“When’s dad gonna be home? Why’d we gotta stay home anyway? Are we gonna get pizza again?” Chiffon rambled on in his ear, making the burnt magic underneath his eye sockets feel a little more burnt.

“He’s gonna be home soon, Chif. We had to make sure the house would be okay and that things would be alright for when dad gets home, that’s why we had to stay here. And no, preferably not.” Flannel answered calmly (or at least, as calm as he could) in response to the little kid’s questions. He was only thirteen and he felt like he was thirty. Was this how their father felt daily? No wonder dad smoked. It was no wonder Flannel smoked, either. Not like his dad would ever know, if he kept up his good fortune.

Amidst the sounds of Misery potentially trying to strangle Bliss, Flannel detected the sound of keys in the door. Reaching over with his free hand, he nudged Arsenic from where she dozed against the arm of the couch. 

“Go let dad in.” He told her, getting a sleepy pout in response. Arsenic adjusted her glasses, before standing up and making her way to the front door and out of his line of sight. Flannel could already feel Chiffon wiggling in excitement again, trying to escape his grasp despite how he tutted at them.

“Brats, I’m home, and it’s a girl.” His father’s voice rang out through their tiny home as he stepped into the living room, Arsenic at his heels. Flannel (and Chiffon) perked up at his appearance, the twins calming down for a moment. Of course, said twins promptly attached themselves to their father’s legs. At least he wasn’t moving around.

In his dad’s arms sat a wrapped little bundle in a pastel yellow blanket, probably something he had taken from the hospital. Releasing Chiffon from his lap, Flannel stood, stepping closer.

“So we have a baby sister?” He asked, softening his voice to try and not awaken the potentially-sleeping baby. His father chuckled, grinning with a nod.

“Yep. Wanna hold her? Eldest gets first dibs.” His dad held her out to him, and after an embarrassing squeak, Flannel took his baby sister into his arms. He gazed down at her, finally able to see her tiny little face. Plain white bones, nothing special like the black spots on Arsenic. For the moment her eye sockets were closed, the newborn still sleeping.

Distantly, Flannel could remember the first time he had held a younger sibling when they were this little. It had been Arsenic. He was only three at the time, and they had been freshly born. His dad had needed to bring him with to the hospital, seeing as they had no one around to watch Flannel when he was that young.

The second time he had held an infant was when the twins were born. That was, coincidentally, also the third time he held an infant. He had been brought to the hospital again, though with little two year old Arsenic alongside. Flannel had been five, that time, and had managed to convince his father that he could totally hold both twins at the same time.

His dad made him sit down on the living room couch before letting him try, though.

When Chiffon was born, it was the fourth time he had held an infant sibling for the first time. He was seven then, considered old enough to watch his four year old and two year old twin siblings for a day. Flannel thought it was damn lucky his father had managed to get home so quickly, and that Chiffon hadn’t had any complications. 

Holding his youngest, newest baby sibling, made this the fifth time he had held a sibling for the first time. Flannel was pretty sure this was what love on sight meant. She was just so little, and by now he had enough experience holding babies that he switched her to a one armed hold in order to gently poke her nose. He could hear his father chuckling at his infatuation, before speaking and breaking him from it.

“Alright, on the couch, all of you. Then you can hold her.” Flannel blinked, readjusting his hold back to both arms as he turned back to the couch. His siblings were already shoving themselves on the tiny piece of furniture, looking up in excitement.

“Dad, dad, what’s her name??” Misery asked, managing to bounce in place slightly as Flannel carried the baby over to hand to Arsenic. Eldest got first dibs, after all. His father watched for a long moment, staying silent with a small curve of a smile on his face.

“Plume. Her name is Plume.” Flannel wasn’t certain if his father had avoided naming her up until that moment or not. Suddenly, he could hear Misery gasp in excitement as baby Plume was passed to her.

“You didn’t mention she has wings!!!!”

“She has wings?” Bliss inquired, leaning over. When he couldn’t immediately see any wings, he narrowed his eye sockets, before poking at the back of the bundle. He lit up in delight when he felt the little appendages that Flannel hadn’t noticed. “Woah!! She does!! Like you, Flan!!” 

Flannel huffed a small laugh to himself while his father covered his mouth and pretended he wasn’t grinning as the other children fought over who got to hold Plume next. He raised a brow bone at his dad.

“Wings? Again?” He huffed lowly, so as to avoid the others from hearing him.

“Different this time. Not like you. Sorry, kiddo.” His father apologized, before slinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling him to his side. “You’ll survive.” He chuckled as Flannel spluttered in offense at the weird, almost-fatherly affection.

Parents were weird, he decided. But sometimes they could be useful.


End file.
